A Glitch Is One With A Crash
by RKaarisNK
Summary: ( 5,124 views so far! Thanks so much guys! )Glitch meets a killer dancer and applauds her for her skills. But is a dancing pair the only relationship they will share? ( Yes, I suck at summaries and no, dancing pair does not mean Mo is kicked out. I love him. ) Glitch X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first time writing a dance central 2 fanfic. I hope you all like it and don't be shy to review! :) Tell me what you think of it and whether it's worth continuing! ( Don't worry, a new character will emerge soon... muahahaha )**

The subway was noisy as usual. The monotone sound made by the trains as they slid past mixed together with the loud music being played by a stereo. Right in the middle of the station was a pair of dancers following the beat of the music.

They were a very popular dance crew called 'Hi-Def' that consisted of 18 year old Mo and 14 year old Glitch. They had just finished a song and were exhausted. As the little crowd formalized around them dissipated, they gave each other a high five, knowing they deserved it as they were panting for air.

The dancing duo then walked back to their beat up apartment in a dark alley. By the time they reached home, the sky was dark. The moment they set foot in the apartment, they let out a sigh of relief in unison. Mo let himself fall onto the couch as he lazed around, relaxing. Glitch walked over to the kitchen and prepared a cup of Korean instant noodles.

Glitch would be transferring to a new school tomorrow, Vestvale Junior High and he sure wasn't looking forward to it. He hated even going to school. Most of the classmates he had in previous schools were racist bastards and he was sure that his new ones would be no different. He turned to see Mo settling onto the couch, eating his noodles. "HEY!" he yelled.

"Hey, hey youngin'!" Glitch woke up to Mo shaking him vigorously. Glitch was never an early riser like Mo and hated waking up beyond noon. He made a face as Mo told him to get ready for school. Glitch then slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes before letting out a loud yawn.

After doing the necessities, he started on his daily exercise regime before grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the house with a toasted bread with spread butter in between his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

It was convenient for Glitch to get to his school ; it was only a few blocks away. It was only after he climbed down the stairs that he forgot his skateboard. Sighing, he had to run to school to just barely escape being late. Teachers obviously did not take well to late students, especially on their first day of school. They tended to treat latecomers differently.

After a long run, Glitch finally made it to school with a few minutes to spare. He counted himself lucky. "8C…8C…8C" Glitch muttered under his breath. As he walked down the hallway , he felt a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him. All around, he could hear racist names being whispered among the students. As much as Glitch always tries to ignore them, it was never a nice feeling being left out or verbally bullied.

He looked at the signs on the doors until he found 8C classroom. Slowly, he knocked on the door and turned the doorknob. When the door was open, Glitch saw about 30 students staring at him with mean eyes, with the exception of a few girls who were either shy or just plain quiet and couldn't be bothered.

"Ahh… You must be the new student! Class, today we welcome a new student…Glitch. Interesting name… Please be warm and welcoming to him!" Mrs Burne said. Mrs Burne was a middle aged woman. She had cerulean blue eyes and she had long golden locks. Glitch snapped out of his reverie after the class applauded for his arrival.

Glitch then quietly went to his seat next to a girl. She had naturally wavy long brown hair and the most beautiful auburn eyes that Glitch had ever seen. Suddenly, she turned and gave him a soft smile. Glitch then told himself that the year probably wouldn't be as bad as it was the last time.

After like an hour of boring math class, the bell FINALLY rang. Glitch quickly packed up his books in the hope that he would be able to catch up to the girl and maybe get her name, or even better, her number. However, by the time he was done, she was already gone. Sadly, he sighed as he walked out of the classroom.

Just as Glitch was about to swing open the doors of the cafeteria, he was pulled back by strong arms. "Just where do you think you're going, chink!" he heard. Glitch then came face to face with a blonde jock that looked just about a few years older than him. A second later, Glitch found himself pushed up against a locker. Just as the bully was about to swing at him, he heard a feminine voice from behind.

"Hey, blondie!" she yelled. Glitch tilted his head to the side to find that his savior was the girl that he was sitting next to in class. "What was she thinking?! There was no way that a girl like her could take on so many guys!" he thought  
to himself.

Glitch was then dropped to the ground as the blond bully turned and hollered "Who do you think you are talking to, you dancing freak?!" The girl the put her hands to her hips as she replied, her voice still firm and unwavering "Oh really, Billy? You just call me that because you're jealous that you can't dance and I can!" She then followed up with a string of profanities, some of which Glitch had heard Mo use before but was forbidden to use.

Just as she was about to continue, the group of them heard a loud booming voice bellow from behind the girl. "Excuse me Miss Evans! How dare you use that kind of language in my hallway?! Don't you know that our school is a school of propriety? In my office! NOW!" the discipline mistress, Mrs Pauline said fiercely.

After the girl had entered the office, Glitch realized that he was alone. From the moment Mrs Pauline stepped out, Billy and his lackeys had fled. What wussies. Nevertheless, Glitch then walked back to the classroom, the girl still on his mind. What was going to happen to her? Why did she try to help me anyway? Who was she? She could dance? Questions filled the 8th grader's mind as he stalked back to 8C classroom.

Mrs Burne then walked in as Glitch settled down at his seat. "Class, Miss Evans has been suspended from school for the next few days for using vulgar language. I urge you all to reflect on her actions and be sure to never do the same. She is currently in the disciplinary room and will stay there till 6 pm today." Mrs Burne announced before continuing with her lesson.

Throughout the rest of the day, Glitch couldn't stop thinking about her. He sat through the entire day of lessons hoping that time would pass by faster. Occasionally, through every few lessons, he would be called to stand up as he wasn't paying attention. He didn't really care though, he just wanted to see her.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the bell rang. The sound of the ringing was music to Glitch's ears as he shoved all his books into his bag and ran out of the classroom straight to the disciplinary room.

5.30pm

Glitch dropped his bag on the floor and beside the door so he was just barely hidden. He waited eagerly for her to emerge from the door, but no such luck. Her time in the dull room ended at 6 and he would have to wait half an hour more. Nevertheless, he was willing to wait, after all, it was his fault she was in the disciplinary room in the first place.

5.45pm

By then, Glitch was getting restless. Sheesh, how long did it take for 30 minutes to pass?! The halls were empty and the lights were off. The only source of light was the orange colored sunset. As they reflected on the floor, Glitch knew it was getting late but was adamant on waiting for her.

6.00pm

Glitch was leaning against the wall, one leg bent so his foot was pressed onto the wall. His hands were in his pockets. Suddenly, he heard a creak from the door as his head swung to the door, face lit up in relief and excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guuuuys! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT!**

**lollieroxstar : thanks for the feedback! I definitely have taken into consideration what you have said and am working on it! I REALLY appreciate it! If you have any tips, please feel free to share, thanks! :)))))))**

**dancingamer : hahas! thanks for the awesome encouragement. thanks to people like you, you guys make me look forward to writing the next**  
**chapter :)))) **

**Now on with chapter 3! I know it's boring reading this ;)**

Kaylene Evans, commonly known as 'Crash', planned to stay a wallflower through her last year in Vestvale Junior High. After what happened in the previous years, she wanted to stay clear of any unnecessary attention. Now, she chided herself. Why did she have to be a busybody? She wasn't obligated to help that Korean boy who was so…cute and…GOD she might as well just say she sort of…liked him?

6.00pm

She turned the doorknob and took a step out of the room. She had been through a long day. Though they told her she would stay in the room for the rest of the day being lectured (or at least that was the gist of it), she was tired. Tired of being chided. Just…tired.

Kaylene saw a flash of bright colors to her right and she turned to see her classmate Glitch standing there. What was he doing here so late? Was he waiting for me…? She thought.

6.01pm

"Uhh…Thanks for this afternoon." Glitch managed. He had expected his meeting with her officially to be smooth but when it really happened…not so much…

Kaylene decided that it was her own choice to help him so she shouldn't blame him for it. She smiled at him and made a u-turn around him to walk away.

Just as she was about to walk down the halls and leave, Glitch blurted out "S…so you dance?" After it came out, he scolded himself "Dang it Glitch! Why can't ya say somethin' smooth for once today!"

Glitch looked up to see her slowly turn and reply "Yeah, I've been in dance club ever since first year. Why? Do you dance?" Glitch thanked his lucky stars that she didn't already pass him off as a weirdo. He thought, maybe I shouldn't tell her about Hi-Def.

"I know a couple o' moves. Why don't we head t' the courtyard and dance for a while? Assumin' your up fer it…" he said. After his first few lines, he thought this one through carefully. To his surprise, her face lit up as she yelled "Race ya there!" before dashing off. Soon, he chased her, laughing.

6.05pm

They ran out into the courtyard laughing. Both Glitch and Kaylene stood there, hiding giggles. Even though each of them knew they had a rough day, they were standing still, enjoying what remainder there still was, with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its here :) Wrote it late at night and my computer's battery is dying. hope you guys like it!**

They decided to test their skills, to see who was better. After a while, using Kaylene's iPod and Glitch's portable speakers, they started dancing to Technologic by Daft Punk. Their skills were on par with each other and it was as it they had forgotten about the awkwardness that surrounded them just a few minutes ago.

By the time they finished dancing, we were bushed. She wasn't that bad at all! In fact, she was almost as good as him! "Wow, you're good." Glitch said. She smiled before telling him that he wasn't too shabby either. "Didn't catch ya name there." Glitch managed between quick breaths. "Crash. At least, that's what I like to call myself." Kaylene slowly said. She liked it. She was just hoping she wouldn't be weird-ing him out.

Before Glitch could tell her how cool he thought her name was, he heard a voice emanating from behind him. A familiar voice. "Ey, lil G' watcha doin' ere? You s'pposed to be home by now. Y…Oh… First day a school an ya gotcha self a girlfriend, I see" Mo mocked.

The pair of new friends could feel each others' faces going crimson red. Mo simply chuckled to himself as he continued "Why doncha send ya girlfriend home first, then we head for Miss Aubrey's party? " Glitch nodded before turning to Crash. "Hey, I'll walk ya home. Where'd ya stay?" he asked. Kaylene bowed slightly to Mo, as if to say goodbye and led Glitch away, pulling his wrist lightly.

It turned out that Kaylene lived in the block right smack next to Glitch and Mo's apartment. Coincidence or not, their windows faced each other. They could see what the other was doing. Creepy but somewhat cute? Glitch decided that he would walk her to her door even if she said it wasn't necessary.

The walk up the stairs was fairly quiet. Neither of the pair spoke. As silent as it was, it never turned into an awkward silence. The old building didn't have an elevator. It really sucked because she stayed on the eleventh level so they had to walk a whole lot more.

Alas, they finally reached the door. Kaylene turned to Glitch and spoke up. "So, thanks for walking me home. You really didn't have to though." She turned the key and pushed open the door to reveal a messy apartment with papers and oversized shirts that covered every spot on the furniture and the floor.

Glitch's eyes widened. He had always been a clean freak. ALWAYS. He had reminded Mo to clean up his room a million times that he sounded like a mom. Crash's apartment made Mo's room look almost spotless.

"Umm… Nice apartment ya got…" Glitch said, trying his hardest to contain his utmost disgust. Without turning, Kaylene said thanks before reminding him that he had a party to get to. Glitch glanced at his neon green watch before saying his goodbye then dashing down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! I kinda feel guilty for not updating for so long but a canon couple fanfiction is coming up soon so look forward to it! And thanks for the continuous support. Have a wonderful day! :)**

Glitch entered the apartment he shared with Mo to see him sitting on the couch and tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Dude! We gon be late! Hurry yo lil ass up!" Mo hollered.

A few minutes later, Glitch was dressed in a neon green shirt with a black jacket over it and baggy pants with a pair of matching green suspenders. Both of them then rushed out the door. They knew Miss Aubrey really didn't like people being late for parties. To quote her, "If you're lucky enough to be invited, don't be late…or else"

After many trains and walks, they finally heard the pumping music from the yacht. As soon as they set foot on the yacht, they were met face to face with a pissed off Miss Aubrey. "Oh shit…" They both thought to themselves.

Kaylene was on the couch eating from a tub of Vanilla ice cream watching TV when her phone made a BEEP sound. She picked it up to see a text from her older sister Laurie. "Stop stuffing yourself with ice cream and go buy some Macs for yourself!" Kaylene let out soft laughter before she went to her room to change.

She came out in a pair of black baggy cargo pants and a purple shirt before grabbing some spare money on the table and leaving the house to buy dinner. She hated going out to buy dinner. When she wasn't dancing, she was INSANELY lazy.

She stopped by the nearest macdonalds and got herself a big mac. She felt especially hungry that day. Kaylene told herself that the moment she reached home, she would eat the burger then go straight to sleep.

-Sometime later-

Kaylene turned the key to her door and walked in. She ate the big mac as planned then threw out the paper box just as quickly. Before she entered her bedroom, she looked out of the window to see that Glitch was in the kitchen opening a pack of popcorn.

She then wrote something in a piece of paper, crushed it and went to the window. He still didn't notice her. Good. She took aim and threw the ball at his head.

Glitch had gone home early as the party was starting to shift to the alcohol side and apparently he was still 'underage'. He also didn't want to be the one responsible for bringing Mo home when he was drunk. Nu-uh.

Glitch decided that he would watch a movie so he went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. He grabbed a pack of salted popcorn ( just the way he likes it ) and was opening it at a kitchen counter when he felt something hit his head. He looked in front to see Kaylene smiling at the window, her arms crossed and on the window sill. As Glitch smiled at her, she pointed downwards.

He looked on his kitchen floor to find a crushed up paper ball. He bent down and picked it up before opening it. It read "_Home so early?" _ he half-smiled before picking up his phone and calling her.

"Hey." She said in a sing-song manner.

"Yo. I'm bout' to go fer a movie marathon. Join me?"

"Popcorn?"

"Salted."

"Nice!"

That was what Kaylene said before she grabbed a few things, switched off the light and ran out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New Chapter's up! Gradually I think I will definitely put in some Mo X Taye because they are both awesome and I like them both :)**

About a minute later, Glitch opened his front door to a sweating Kaylene. It turns out she ran all the way up the stairs. Kaylene immediately walked in and wasted no time in throwing herself onto the couch. Her face still on the couch, she asked "What movie?"

"I'm feelin some Scott Pilgrim!"

"Ahh… Scott Pilgrim vs. The World… Man I love that movie!"

Glitch smiled as he popped the DVD into the player before grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen counter then settling himself onto the ground in front of the couch. Kaylene sat down next to him soon after the introductions, probably to steal his popcorn.

Sometime later, they finished the movie.

"I still prefer the novel." Kaylene commented.

"Well, nothin' beats the original, but I thought this one was okay too." Glitch said.

"Well, you said it was a movie marathon, anything else?"

"Kick-ass!"

"Damn! I love it!"

11.25pm

By the middle of Kick-ass the movie, the popcorn bowl was almost empty. Glitch asked her if she needed to go home anytime soon because there were still movies to be watched and it was a Friday so they didn't need to worry about things like waking up early for school. Kaylene shook her head and they continued to watch the movie.

1.00am

Kick-ass just ended and the two were starting to get restless. Kaylene was sprawled on the couch and Glitch was sitting on the kitchen counter with the TV still within his line of vision. Kaylene then saw what other DVDs were on the floor and exchanged the Kick-ass disc with the Hancock one.

2.00am

Mo didn't really get wasted, contrary to Glitch betting that he would. Mo just had a drink or two and the night was mostly truth or dare and poker. He turned the key and opened the door to see the pair on the floor sleeping. They were both in front of the couch, Kaylene's head leaning on Glitch's shoulder as they both slept.

Instead of leaving them like that, Mo decided to prank them. He carried both of them to Glitch's bed and dumped them side by side. Mo wanted to see Glitch's reaction to THAT. Soon after, he pulled out his phone to text his favorite girl to see if she got home okay.

"Home yet?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yea. Tired. GoodnIte T."

"Night Mo."

-The Next Day-

10.00am

Glitch slowly woke up from him sleep. His neck was aching as he remembered that he fell asleep on the couch. He was wondering if Kaylene got home okay until he turned and saw Kaylene on the bed next to him. Glitch resisted the urge to scream and ran out of the room.

He saw Mo at the couch eating from a plate of waffles. He walked over to Mo irritated and asked him "Did you do it?" Mo then laughed and told the junior to sit next to him. Glitch complied. "Yea, I did it. But it's justa prank yo." Glitch sighed before he heard a door creak open.

Kaylene walked out of the room and grabbed her things and said "Bye!" with a smile on her face before walking out of the unlocked door. Glitch was surprised. He expected her to have a much bigger reaction but that was it.

Mo laughed before bringing his empty plate to the kitchen then reminded the boy that they had dance practice later on in the day at the Subway station.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT AWESOME CHICKS! I have just been really busy with my other two stories "As A Favor" and "Ties". I will try to update this story more frequently so please be patient! Once again, thank you for all your support~ *Jack Frost is so hot***

**( GUISE GO WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. IT'S A GREAT AND INSPIRING MOVIE, I HAVE WATCHED IT LIKE 10 TIMES ALR X3 )**

As soon as they were ready, the boys made their way to the Subway station, a boombox on Mo's shoulder. They were dressed in their crew uniforms which was half the reason why they turned so many heads as they walked down the street. After all, Hi-Def WAS a very popular dance crew. Of course, they both enjoyed basking in the attention, especially Mo, with the amount of hot chicks and all.

Through the busy crowd, they FINALLY found a spot in the middle of the station. Mo set up the boombox a little distance away from their dancing area. Moments later, they were surrounded by awed commuters and dancing to LMFAO's 'Sorry for Party Rocking'.

Meanwhile, Kaylene was at her home on the couch watching TV. The programme airing was 'How I Met Your Mother S8', the brand new episodes. It was her absolute favourite TV show next to 'New Girl'.

Suddenly, she heard a small buzz from her phone. She picked it up, eyes still glued onto the telly. She took a glance at the phone, expecting some spam mail but after one look, she stared at the phone with mixed feelings.

_"Hey Kaylene! This is your mother. I wish for you to meet your father and I next Saturday." _It read. Kaylene had no idea what she should have been feeling. Happy that she finally got to see her parents after so long? Or sad that she would have to act as if she met up to their high expectations?

Kaylene's parents were a pair of very rich and snobby people. They have always expected the best from both their children. Kaylene never really excelled in academics. She was more of an aesthetics person.

It was half the reason the sisters decided to move out of their parents' house. As much as they loved their parents, it was hard to tolerate their demanding personalities. Every time they went back to see their parents, they would always put up a façade that they were excelling in their respective fields. Both College and Junior High.

Especially since her older sister Laurie always got a high GPA, Kaylene, the younger sister had higher expectations from her parents, to surpass her sister. Some people just weren't cut out for studying and Kaylene was one of them. But her parents wouldn't hear it. Kaylene sighed as she lay back onto the couch and started thinking of her lunch to set her mind off of the dreaded meeting the next weekend.

A while later, Mo and Glitch were done after dancing to numerous songs. They were tired and sweaty and all they wanted was to get some food. After a long and heated argument about how Mo wanted to go to Taco Bell, and Glitch Domino's Pizza, they finally settled on Burger King which was just a few blocks away from the Subway station.

Around the same time, Kaylene was on the street with her bright purple skateboard. She had a sudden craving for Burger King that day. She couldn't remember the last time she ate one and besides, she was feeling somewhat out of sorts and the best way to lift her spirits was always FOOD.

After a somewhat long time of skating, she finally reached the nice, air-conditioned BK joint. It was pretty crowded but she was lucky enough to score a table for four after getting herself 2 double cheeseburgers.

The cashier looked at her like she was crazy. A girl? By herself? Ordering TWO cheeseburgers?! Kaylene honestly just wasn't feeling great. She needed a pick-me-up and what better way to do that than to stuff herself with food.

The two boys walked in, still talking about the routines they did earlier and how to improve them. Glitch scanned the fast food restaurant for any available seats when a certain brunette caught his eyes.

Mo noticed Glitch's gaze was fixated on something or someone. He looked towards the same direction and saw Glitch's 'girlfriend'. "Come on. Go over G." Mo encouraged.

So they walked towards Kaylene's table and stood in front of her. "Anyone sittin' here?" Glitch asked with a bright smile on his face.

Kaylene looked up to see her classmate and his crew member standing next to him. Her lips curled into a very small smile and she nodded. "Cool!" Glitch said, before walking to the counter with Mo.

They came back with a brown tray with two burgers on it. Mo's double whopper sandwich and Glitch's bacon burger. As they seated themselves and unwrapped the burger, ready to eat, they looked at Kaylene with shocked faces.

She noticed their looks and her head shot up. Her face had annoyance painted all over it as she asked irritated "What? Can't a girl eat more than one cheeseburger?"

Mo quickly said "Naw. We love a girl wit a hearty appetite. Right G?" Glitch nodded his head. Kaylene shook her head before gobbling down the rest of her cheeseburger.

Half an hour later, all three of them finished their burgers. Mo had a date with Taye so he left for the mini golf course first. "So, you're part of the Hi-Def crew…" Kaylene stated.

Glitch's eyes widened. He didn't tell her that! How did she… "You're wearing your crew uniform." She pointed out, as if she read his mind. Glitch facepalmed himself before realising that she looked away, her face devoid of emotion. Glitch could tell that something was up.

"What's up? You're never this quiet." Glitch asked. "Nothing." Was all she said. Glitch kept asking her and she eventually blew up. "NOTHING IS UP. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! STOP BUGGING ME!" she then proceeded to storm off. Glitch then ran after her, gripping her arm. Kaylene looked up at him.

"I got some friends I want you to meet. Crews baby!" he smiled up at her. Her bubbly grin returned as they ran the opposite direction, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Words cannot describe how sorry I feel T_T I've just been working on the Christmas ideas so please be patient! Have a great time reading ^^**

After a good ten minutes of running, they both thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run to the beach. Glitch stopped in his tracks. Kaylene who was running behind him almost tripped and fell. Glitch then put down her skateboard that he was holding and bent down.

Kaylene stared at him with her eyebrow raised. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked. "Hurry and get on! We don't have all day you know!" he quickly replied before gesturing that she should get on his back.

After hesitating for a little bit, she slowly locked her arms around his neck and gingerly got on his back. "Hold on tight!" was all Glitch said before placing his right foot on the neon purple skateboard and pushed forward, skating towards the beach.

At some point in time, Kaylene must've 'strangled' him because when they reached the beach, Glitch started breathing deeply while holding his neck. At that moment, a crew was dancing on the beach. Riptide. They were dancing to DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love.

Kaylene P.O.V

There they were. The famous Riptide crew, right in front of me. I've always wanted to meet them, my favourite crew next to Hi-Def. Wow... I have seen videos of them dancing on YouTube but they look soooo much better in person!

Third Person P.O.V

Emilia and Bodie were dancing as usual. The song just ended before the pair went to their bags and drank from their bottles. At the corner of her eye, Emilia spotted Glitch with Kaylene. She tapped Bodie on the shoulder before jogging over to the two.

Glitch P.O.V

"Hey Glitch! Who's your friend?" Emilia asked me, her eyes wide with curiosity. I had to phrase my answer carefully otherwise I would never hear the end of it from her. "Uh...she's my classmate...I brought her here because I kinda told her I'd let her meet the crews."

Suddenly, Emilia's face was shocked. "Glitch! Have you forgotten the NO OUTSIDERS event coming up?!" "No offense..." She then turned to Crash and said.

"Glitch, in order for the crews to...mmfmh!" Emilia was cut off by Bodie who shoved his hand in front of her mouth to prevent her from disclosing anymore info and thank god. Crash could never know about it.

Third Person P.O.V

Emilia's face showed the 'oh yeaaaah' expression as Bodie's hand slowly retracted back to his side. Kaylene's face scrunched up in confusion as she turned to Glitch and asked "What's the event?" As Glitch struggled to come up with an answer, Bodie saved him by asking Kaylene "Hey, what's your name? I'm Bodie and this lovely girl here is Emilia."

"Oh, yeah! Just call me Crash! It's great to finally meet you guys!" Kaylene said, totally forgetting her question like a few seconds ago. "You dance?" Emilia asked. Kaylene nodded. As Riptide was about to get Kaylene dancing with them, Glitch interrupted. "Sorry but I intend on letting her meet up Taye and Lil' T before the end of today so..."

"Oh." Kaylene and Emilia both said. Bodie then got Kaylene's number before the young pair moved on the go to the Mini-Golf to meet up with Flash4wrd.

** Review if you liked it! Also, please tell me your opinion of my OC and if you like the P.O.V thing ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am like so so so so sorry for not updating this. I feel really bad. Good news, I wrote a Christmas fanfiction for Dance Central :D, gonna write a new fanfiction for Dance Central ( and Young Justice ). Bad news, school is starting and I may not update D; So please bear with me. All of you are amazing and I really wanna thank you for following, favoriting this story and everything! By The Way, if you haven't done so, please go and watch Wreck-It-Ralph! It is AMAZINGAWESOMENSS. HAHA okay nevermind just enjoy this next chapter :D Review if you liked it! **

Kaylene and Glitch arrived at the mini-golf course where Flash4wrd danced. They entered to see Taye and Lil'T dancing halfway through Whip My Hair by Willow Smith.

Kaylene had never been the biggest fan of Flash4wrd crew. Not that she didn't think they were good dancers, neither was she racist but she just preferred the other crews over them.

They both sat cross-legged a distance away from the dancers to avoid disturbing them. They would just have to wait for them to finish their dance. Taye hated people to interrupt her while she was dancing.

'I whip my...' the music slowly halted. Lil'T was the first to spot them. "Glitch? Why ya here? And who's your...friend?" Lil'T said, trying to hide her friend, jealousy.

Glitch opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Taye. "His classmate, Crash right? Just got off the phone with Emi." Ohh... Gee... News really did spread fast. "Taye, aren't ya supposed to be off on a date wit Mo or somethin?" Glitch pointed out.

"Jerk pissed me off. I stood him up." Taye said firmly and deadpanned, before walking away to practice her own routine. Lil'T constantly peered at Kaylene like a predator hunting its prey. She looked at her as competition. Lil'T always had a crush on Glitch.

"Oh yeah! This is Lil'T. That fuming lady over there is 'er older sis, Taye and together they form Flash4wrd." Glitch explained. Kaylene held out her hand for a handshake. Lil'T let her hand linger for a while before swooping over to shake her hand with an iron grip. For a little girl, she sure was strong.

"See ya Lil'T! Needa see Lu$h crew!" Glitch then grabbed Kaylene's hand and rushed off, sensing the tension between the two girls. As he pulled her away, Kaylene turned back and both girls glared at each other.

**Whip my hair is actually one of my favorite songs to dance to :D Oh yeah, another reason why I haven't updated is I'm trying to get gold stars for Samba De Janiero and OMG! WISH ME LUCK! Please Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update! I've just been doing some writing for other stories. Like a surprise one-shot Dance Central and a continuation of another 'one-shot' i did, called the Dance Central Connection. So look forward to that! ;) Enjoy and review if you liked it! ^^**

As Glitch and Crash left the golf course, Crash remained silent, her face painted with anger. She glared at thin air. Glitch was too afraid to provoke his best friend further. Silence hung in the air the entire trip.

The two ended up at the pier soon enough. They walked up the yacht to see Angel, pacing back and forth on deck. "What up Angel?" Glitch asked, confused.

"Lo he hecho esta vez…" Angel said, facing the young teenagers. Glitch cocked an eyebrow at him before turning to his friend, who rolled her eyes. "He just said he's done it this time. Sheesh. You suck at Spanish Glitch." She explained.

"Cause I don't take it?" Glitch said, lifting his shoulders and showing off a sheepish smile. Angel's look of surprise quickly faded away. "I made Aubs angry. She kicked me out… Glitch, calm her for me!" he said, panicky.

"O…Okay…" Glitch said, before pushing Crash to the door. He slowly knocked on it. "Uh… Miss Aubrey? Open up?" he stammered. In fact, he too was afraid of Miss Aubrey's angry state.

Seconds later, the door swung open. The pair walked in and shut the door behind them. "So…Uh…Why ya angry with Angel?" Glitch said, unsure of what to do.

"UGH! We went to the mall together, you know, because I love shopping. I saw this really cute pair of shoes and I wanted them in red because it's one of my favourite colors. THEN! The cashier says she DOESN'T have them in red! So I simply reprimanded her for talking back to the customer and HE tried to stop me! Can you believe him?!" Miss Aubrey ranted.

Crash was on a short fuse already. This was unreasonable and also the last straw. "So what?! It's not like it's his fault the shoes didn't come in red! How is this the cashier's fault if the store doesn't sell it in red?! Angel was just trying to avoid wasting your time!" Crash yelled.

Glitch and Miss Aubrey both looked at her, mouth half opened in shock and eyes widened. Neither of them expected her to talk to Miss Aubrey like that. Not even Angel had the guts to do that.

"Look. Sometimes, you've got to appreciate Angel for what he does for you. You could've been in that mall for over an hour, FOR WHAT? Fighting for something that doesn't exist?!" Crash said, sighing.

Miss Aubrey then blinked her eyes a few times. "OKAY FINE! I'll 'apologize' to Angel. Only because he did it for me." And with that, the redhead walked out of the room.

Glitch stared at Crash in awe. "Put your eyes back into their sockets. I wanna go see what happens!" She said, before grabbing his arm and running out onto the deck, but hiding so that a portion of the door hid them from Angel and Miss Aubrey's line of vision.

"Look…I admit, I DID go overboard. But it's not really my fault. And neither is it yours." Miss Aubrey said, refusing and avoiding any eye contact with her Hispanic crew member. Angel then smiled and went forward to hug her.

"DON'T PUSH IT ANGEL!" Miss Aubrey yelled, before stomping back into the room, stopping at Crash before going in. "Fine. You are officially cool enough to be associated with me." Miss Aubrey pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to the younger girl before continuing to her destination.

The pair stood there, bewildered. Angel went up to them and thanked them for their efforts, before showing them out of the yacht.

-After a long walk-

"And now we're home? I thought we were going to see the next crew? " Crash asked, confused. "Well, we still have Sunday. Besides, I got dance practice." Glitch clarified. "Oh. Bye then." She then walked into the building. Glitch didn't move until he saw that she got into the building safely.

**Review if you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Braces are coming on soon and I am DYING! Nevertheless, I locked myself in my room wearing my Glitch looking jacket and glued myself to my study chair and wrote out this chapter! Writing The Dance Central Connection Chapter 3 now, if you wanted to know! Where I am now is 4pm. Haha still have to go to my grandma's house later -.- Sorry! IM RAMBLING! Please enjoy and review if you liked it! ^^**

Glitch walked along the pavement to the alley next to his block , hands in his pockets, thinking about his day so far. When he saw what happened on the yacht, he was surprised. Glitch had never seen that side of Crash before. Heck, he hadn't even known her for that long.

But...something about her intrigued him. She was different. And he was determined to find out more about this girl.

*2 months later*

It was late September. Throughout those two months, Glitch and Crash got the chance to get to know each other. The two became the best of friends. The kind that could share everything with each other.

Every single class, they would sit together and if they weren't, they would write little notes on papers and fold them into paper planes, flying it halfway across the classroom, usually earning giggles from the class or glares from the teacher if and when they got caught.

One day during Math class, Glitch's head was on his desk, dozing off. Beside him was Crash, jotting down notes. You may be wondering. Why does she even give a damn about Math? Well. Y

ou see, a month before, they had a class test and while Glitch passed with flying colors ( seeing the genius he is ), Crash totally flunked it.

The teacher told her that her sitting next to Glitch was definitely affecting her studies and if she didn't pull up her grades to at least a 2.5 GPA, she would have to change seats.

She didn't really mind, but it was a hassle trying to get paper and besides, who wouldn't want to get a good grade?

Suddenly, a melody played. The one that always plays before an announcement over the P.A system. "To all students. Please don't forget about the VJH Dance coming up next Friday! If you haven't bought your tickets yet, please purchase them from Jenny, the vice chairman of the Dance committee in class 8A!" The voice boomed over the P.A system.

That sure woke Glitch up. "What?!" he yelled sleepily. Suddenly, everyone in the classroom turned around and stared at Glitch. Once the asian noticed the curious pairs of eyes watching him, he looked away sheepishly.

"Glitch! Were you sleeping in my class AGAIN? Stand up!" Mrs Burne yelled before turning back to her whiteboard angrily. From beside him, Crash was giggling. "Not funny." He said, embarrassed.

Surprisingly, class passed faster than usual and the school bell rang throughout the school, signalling the start of recess. Mrs Burne walked out after all her pupils greeted her.

The moment she walked out of the class, everyone stood up and ran around. Crash walked over and sat on her best friend's table casually, ignoring the pandemonium taking place in the classroom.

"Uh... Why's everyone runnin round like crazies?" Glitch asked, confused. Looking at the commotion, she answered. "The P.A system reminded everyone that the VJH Dance was next Friday. I bet everyone's asking for dates."

Glitch suddenly remembered. The dance was next Friday! He wanted to ask Crash though, but he wasn't sure if she was going to say yes. Glitch was kinda afraid of rejection. Truth was... he had a major crush on her.

Crash was like...that one person he could count on. The one that no matter what he did, always forgave him. You would always call this kind of people a passion. Well, Crash was his passion. You know, next to dancing.

But how was he going to ask her? Without looking insincere? Of course he couldn't just go up to her and ask her! It had to be special! Got it! He had an idea...

"Hey, Crash! Uh... meet me at the bus stop right outside my block at 6? The unsheltered one..." Glitch said quickly. Crash looked at him before slowly agreeing. "O...kay... But I got my eye on you. Don't try anything funny." With that, the two sat down at their seats, waiting for the next teacher to come in.

School finally ended. Crash stood up only to find that her walking-home companion had run off without her. She let out a sigh before strapping on her backpack and walking out of the class, alone.

**Soooooooooo? What did you think?! If you liked it, please review/follow/favorite the story ^^ Thank you so much for** **your support and the fact that you took the time to wait and read this story! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating! I've been a little busy lately but I'm back! BTW, I got gold stars for Gangnam Style on DC3 :3 Hahas I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you liked it and I'll see you at the end of this chapter! ^^**

Running right into the apartment, Glitch saw two people he never expected to see there. His parents. He stopped in his tracks and the sounds of friction could be heard from the soles of his maroon shoes.

"Why haven't you called us? We were worried sick." Glitch's mother said sternly, looking the young dancer in the eye. She had long, flowy raven hair and almond shaped eyes which Glitch most probably inherited.

Glitch scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he avoided his mother's gaze. Glancing at his watch, he was getting anxious. He had to meet Crash at the bus stop at 6 and it was already 5.45. Glitch could not afford to be late, especially since he was the one that asked her out.

-7.15pm at the unsheltered bus stop-

Crash stood there at the bus stop, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Where was he? Even if he was going to make her wait, he should've made her wait at a bus stop with seats. Looking up at the darkening sky, Crash saw that dark clouds were emerging. "It better not rain or I'm gonna kill him..." She muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, she felt a drop of water fall onto her face. Wiping it away, she squinted her eyes shut. "Oh no..." she thought to herself. True enough, a second later, she was drenched. The heavy rain started pouring. Crash tried to open one eye and noticed that the rain was so heavy that she could only see white.

She decided that she could withstand the rain. It couldn't have lasted that long, now could it?

The clock ticked and it had been raining for 20 minutes already. She was not okay.

Numbness creeped all over her body as the cold winds bit at her skin. Squating down, she prayed for Glitch to come soon. Crash couldn't move because the cold immobilized her.

Using all the remaining strength she had, she opened her eyes one more time and saw a guy not much taller than her in a maroon tracksuit carrying an umbrella.

Crash looked up at his hair to know immediately that he was Glitch. All she needed to see was the colored streak.

"Crash!" He yelled. To her, it was no more than an echo. Running over to his friend, he hovered the umbrella over her as he hugged her tightly. "You're...late..." She managed.

"I'm sorry. Got held up. But I'm here now. It's gonna be okay..." Crash was sure he said something else but she didn't stay conscious long enough to hear it. She had fainted.

**Did ya like it?! Hahas Please review if you liked it and I hope you have a nice day! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've decided that I would alternate between stories that I update. If I can, I will update 2 of my stories every weekend so yeah! There's a little update/announcement/thingy that you guys might like to know! By the way, thank you all so much for all the support you showed to me. There's just so many things I want to do for all of you but all I can do is write. I will write more often when I can so thanks! :D**

Crash slowly blinked her eyes open to see that she was in a room that wasn't her own. It was brightly lit by the sunlight that streamed in through the blinds. Looking down at the bed, she saw that she was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. Feeling hot all over, she barely lifted her right hand to push it away.

After many tries, she finally willed the blanket to fall to the ground. She then heard a soft groan from the ground. The voice stood up and she saw Glitch there. He was still wearing the same maroon tracksuit as the previous day, except for the top half that was zipped off so that they were draped around his legs.

As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he threw the blanket off of him and onto the floor. Rushing towards Crash, he sat on the bed next to her. "How you feeling?" Glitch asked, concerned. "Like crap." She answered as he helped her sit up on the bed.

"Where am I anyway?" She asked, looking around the room. "My room?" He said, a brow raised. Tracing back to see what got her in his room, Crash remembered how the Asian boy made her wait in the rain.

Using all the strength she had, she punched his chest. "Ow! What's that for?" He said, rubbing the sore area. "Made me wait in the rain...douchebag..." She said, coughing. "Yeah...about that...sorry. I got held up..." He said, looking away from her eyes.

"Well, I'm going home." She stood up, struggling inside. Glitch immediately blocked her way, his hands covering the sides beside his form. "Move." She said firmly.

"N...no! You can't even walk properly! I'm not letting you leave!" He said, his voice a little shaky. Crash then tried to run past him but he caught her every single time she attempted escape.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a green digital alarm clock and an imaginary light bulb lit up above her head.

She quickly grabbed it and threw it at a far corner and the expected reaction came. "Hey!" He yelled before running to catch the clock. Seizing her chance, Crash made a run for the door. After successfully slamming herself against the wall, she quickly recovered before readying to run off.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from the room. "MO! GRAB 'ER!" Glitch screamed. She looked at the room before looking back at the front. By the time she saw the African-American dancer in front of her, it was too late.

She slammed right into him. Surprisingly, he didn't fall! Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller form, calling out to his young protégé. "Got her!"

Glitch then ran out of the room. "I...told you...not to...try to...escape!" He said, hands on his knees as he gasped for air. Meanwhile, Crash tried to wiggle her way out, viciously glaring at her friend. Trying with all her might, she tried struggling her way out but Mo was too strong. But as strong as he was, he was having trouble restraining her.

"Yo, lil' dude, I can't hold her fer that long!"Mo said, unsure if he could hold her back. Glitch then led Mo to his room and threw Crash inside. "Seriously! Just let me go home!" She said angrily, quickly standing up and pointing her finger at Glitch.

"For a girl with hi fever, ya sure can talk a lot..." Glitch said, looking away. "Imma leave you two alone..." Mo said, his hands up to his chest as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Look. The least you can do is tell me why I can't go home." Crash said, her lethargy finally catching up with her. "Dude. How can I just leave ya alone when you're sick?" Glitch said, crossing his arms.

"Can't you just come over for like once everyday or something?" She said, mimicking the boy's action. Putting his arms back down to his sides, he replied. "Fine. But I'm sending you home." Glitch said as he helped her off the bed.

-After a silent walk to her house-

The moment Crash turned the key and opened the door, she flopped herself onto the couch. "Why did you ask me out in the first place?" She moaned. Glitch's eyes widened as he started fidgeting. How was he going to ask?

"Well, th...there's t...the dance coming up so..." The Asian said, his cheeks turned into a rosy hue. Oh... she finally understood. He was planning to ask her to the dance. She decided to ask since he was being so wishy-washy about it. "Glitch, will you go to the VJH Dance with me?" She asked, her chin resting on the back of her hands as she laid them on the couch, looking up at him with a warm smile.

"S...sure!" He said quickly, a smile forming on his own face. It was sort of a cute and innocent grin. "Great! So now that we've got that over," She said in a sweet voice, "Get the hell out of my house." She continued, deadpan as he face was immersed into the couch pillow.

Glitch happily went out of the house. He had finally accomplished what he had set out to do and was proud of it. All he had to do now was to wait for the day to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I will try to update faster! School's taking it's toll on me :( I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you did, I would appreciate it if you all please review! ^^**

Glitch happily skipped out of the house. He had finally accomplished what he had set out to do and was proud of it. All he had to do now was to wait for the day to come. If there was such a thing as a person's stomach exploding out of boundless happiness, it was indeed happening to the Asian dancer right there and then.

The next morning before the sun rose, Crash was on the couch sitting cross-legged with her guitar propped on her legs. She never told anyone that she picked up the skill of playing the guitar, not even her best friend, Glitch. She strummed a few songs while waiting for Glitch to come pick her up to go to school together.

Glitch finally made his way up all the flights of stairs and panted heavily. He had been climbing up the stairs so many times but he never got used to the prospect of the 'vigorous exercise', especially with his 'dumbbells' ( school books ) weighing his arms down.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard the strumming of a guitar and singing in the background coming from within the house. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to put his ear at the door in order to hear the voice better. ( Imagine... The song 'Take My Heart' by Greyson Chance. I chose this song for some...reason )

Was this Crash singing and playing? She could play the guitar? She could sing? He was so engrossed that one of his books slipped out of his arms. He grasped in the air, trying to catch the textbook but it fell to the floor. Great. It had to be the math textbook, the heaviest one.

Crash flinched in shock and accidentally slit her fingers on the guitar strings. "SHIT!" She yelled before brisk-walking to the toilet to wrap up her bleeding fingers.

After she was done, she grabbed her bag with her other hand and swung open the door to reveal Glitch leaning against the wall. "H...hey wh- JESUS what happened to your fingers?" He asked, concerned. He gently held her fingers as he turned them side to side, observing her bandages.

"Some IDIOT dropped his Math textbook while I was playing the g- the Xbox." She said quickly, covering her little mistake there. "O...Oh... How c...careless..." He said before taking her bag off her shoulders and slinging it onto his own.

Glitch then held her hand gently as they went down the stairs together.

**I hope it wasn't too short! I'm so so sorry! T_T I still hoped you liked it ( the chapter where they bond a tiny little bit and we learn that Crash can play the guitar :D I hope she's not too 'perfect' or 'mainstream'! Please tell me if I'm heading down that path! ) and please review if you did! ^^ Have a very nice and awesome day!**


End file.
